Diversión en la Isla Gyojin
by An Bouwer
Summary: La Alianza Sombrero-Heart se une a los piratas de Barbablanca para salvar la Isla Gyojin, Ace y Marco hacen algunos planes potenciales, Rayleigh encuentra un nuevo barco para arreglar, Law recibe una llamada y Sabo trata con los Piratas del Sol efectivamente siendo algunas docenas de los tíos de Koala. (Marace, Saboala y Lawlu) [Parte 12 de "ASL en Rojo"]


_Esta historia pertenece a la serie **"ASL en Rojo",** siendo la **[Parte 12].**_

* * *

Law gimió cuando se despertó.

— ¿…Qué pasó?

—Te sobreexcediste. De nuevo, de acuerdo a Luffy –dijo Chopper.

—…Eso no me dice nada –dijo Law cuando Chopper le pasó una taza de café. —Estábamos luchando contra los piratas de Big Mom, ¿Verdad? ¿Algunos de ellos?

—Sí, y luego este idiota llamado Hody Jones se involucró, ¡Y ese tipo raro de Vander Decken lanzó un braco gigante a la isla! –dijo Chopper. —Bueno, hacia Shirahoshi. Quien estaba en el… de todos modos, estabas usando Tact para detenerlo. Después de un montón de otros combates.

—Eso no debería haberme noqueado –se quejó Law.

—Y luego el barco comenzó a caer porque Decken fue noqueado y lo atrapaste –dijo Chopper —, con un Room como… tres veces el tamaño de la Isla Gyojin.

—Eso obviamente debería haberme noqueado –corrigió Law, haciendo cálculos por el volumen de ese tipo de Room.

—Síp. Luffy está _enojado_ contigo.

—Lo siento, me equivoque de volumen y me desmaye –dijo Law secamente. — Fue un día bastante agitado y estaba cansado, así que me sobreestime… ¿El vasco golpeó a alguien?

—No, la Princesa Shirahoshi invocó Reyes Marinos para detenerlo.

— ¿…La princesa sirena invocó Reyes Marinos para que cumpliera sus órdenes y me lo perdí por desmayarme? –se quejó Law.

—Te merecías perdértelo.

Law suspiró con pesar.

—Hola, Luffy-ya.

Luffy estaba en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—no vuelvas a hacer eso, Traffy.

—Luffy-ya, el agotamiento es un efecto secundario natural de mis habilidades, es perfectamente razonable para mí estar cansado después de usarlas excesivamente –dijo Law.

— ¡Pero no al punto de desmayarte en medio de una pelea! –dijo Luffy.

—No estaba pensando –admitió Law.

—Al carajo que no lo estabas. No hagas eso, eres bueno para pensar –dijo Luffy, dándole un codazo para que se apartara y se sentara a su lado.

—Lo siento –dijo Law con sinceridad.

—Bien… ¿No pueden hacer algo sobre eso, de todos modos? –preguntó Luffy.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? –Chopper preguntó de nuevo.

—Bueno, ¿No pueden idear algo para solucionar ese problema?

—Lo hicimos –dijo Law. —Puedo tomar un estimulante… que simplemente me noquearía _peor_ una vez que acabe. Así que, una vez más, mi viejo habito de tratar de tener cuidado y horrar energía es la mejor opción.

—Hasta que te vuelves irresponsable –dijo Luffy.

—Hola cafetera, soy una tetera –dijo Law rotundamente.

— ¿…Qué? –preguntó Luffy.

—Está diciendo que eres un hipócrita porque eres todavía más irresponsable –dijo Chopper.

—Exactamente –dijo Law. —Como, no sé, _¿Salir al océano cuando eres un Usuario de Fruta?_

—Sí, pero no me desmayé, solo un poco impedido –dijo Luffy. —Todavía pateé toneladas de traseros.

— ¡Yo también! ¿No te fijaste en los múltiples miembros desmembrados de los Piratas de Big Mom? –preguntó Law.

—Hmph. Todavía estoy enojado contigo –bufó Luffy.

—Lo siento, te preocupe. Aunque probablemente me vayas a dar un taque al corazón al final de la semana, así que estaremos igualados para entonces –dijo Law. —No tiene sentido quedarse enojado.

—…Sí –admitió Luffy —, sí, vale.

—Entonces… ¿Se acabó? –preguntó Law, apoyándose en Luffy.

—Eso… en realidad no –se quejó Luffy. —Manejamos bien a Hody y sus chicos, pero Marco, Ace, Jozu y la pelea principal de los piratas de Big Mom se estaba volviendo demasiado grande.

— ¿..Cuánto de la ciudad incendió Ace? –preguntó Law.

—No así de mucho, a Marco le fue peor cuando lo golpearon contra un edificio en estado fénix –dijo Luffy. —Pero lo estamos resolviendo en un Davy Back Fight para no destruir por lo que estamos luchando, excepto que es por la isla en lugar de nuevos miembros de tripulación.

—…En el cual los piratas de Big Mom tienen una ventaja, ya que mientras tenemos tres capitanes, el suyo ni siquiera está aquí para capturar –suspiró Chopper. —Pero necesitábamos que te despertaras para participar, Law.

— ¡Vamos a hacer _trampa_! –declaró Luffy. —Bueno… no trampa, pero dejaremos que las reglas funcionen para nosotros.

—…Explícalo –decidió Law.

—Tu cosa del Shambles. Tú y yo vamos a jugar el juego de la pelota, ¡Ellos no pueden atraparme mientras nuestra pelota y tú pueden transportarse en su anillo! –dijo Luffy. — ¡Terminaremos muy rápido!

Las asintió.

—Podría solo elegir una piedra o algo en el ring para cambiarlos, bien plan… mierda, _tú_ tienes un plan.

— ¡Lo sé! –dijo Luffy, radiante.

—…Eso es increíblemente atractivo –admitió Law.

—Por supuesto, sería un plan lo que te tuviera con ojos enamorado –murmuró Chopper. —Bepo me debe sesenta belis…

— ¿Qué pensó Bepo que sería? –Luffy se rió cuando Law se sonrojó y bajó su sombrero para cubrir sus ojos.

—Tú dándole un puñetazo a Doflamingo en la cara –dijo Chopper.

—Eso no serían ojos de enamorado, serían varias horas de mimos –decidió Luffy. — ¿Entendido, Traffy?

—Anotado –murmuró Law, poniéndose más rojo.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Por qué esto está tomando tanto tiempo? –Haruta se quejó.

—Estamos dejando que ambas partes se recuperen un poco… espero que Law esté listo para ahora –dijo Ace.

Él, Haruta y Jozu estaban leventemente golpeados. Izo estaba un poco peor, aunque las magulladuras se cubrían rápidamente con el maquillaje. Marco, por supuesto, se veía exasperadamente bien. Estúpida y sexy curación de fuego azul…

—Sí, ese poder de cambio será bueno para el juego de pelota… –dijo Haruta. —Así que no podemos hacer la carrera botes ya que este lugar está bajo el agua…

—Primero estamos jugando el dogeball –dijo Jozu.

—Oh, mierda, odio ese –murmuró Ace.

— ¿Cuándo estuviste en un Davy Back Fight? –preguntó Izo, arreglando su mascar de pestañas.

—Contra los Piratas de Foxy, una vez. Se fue tiempo extra, dos veces, porque Luffy fue un idiota –dijo Ace.

—Pero, ¿Por qué odias el juego de esquivar? Eres un Logia, eres bastante difícil de golpear así –dijo Haruta.

—Oh, no, lo hago bien –dijo Ace. —Era simplemente frustrante ver a otras personas ser golpeadas cuando deberían haber esquivado…

—Temperamento, Ace –regañó Marco.

—Lo siento, recuerdos –dijo Ace. Había sido un poco estresante, perder miembros de tripulación, recuperarlos, conseguir a la persona equivocada, reiniciar… —Fue estresante.

—Lo único que nos tiene que preocupar es de perder a alguien temporalmente en la primera ronda, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Haruta. —Quiero decir, los recuperaremos en la segunda con la habilidad de Law, así que…

—A menos que escojan a Law –meditó Izo. —Es poco probable, tomar un novato sobre nosotros, pero…

—Hablamos de ello –dijo Law llegando. —Técnicamente solo pueden preguntar mi profesión, que es capitán y cirujano. Nada de eso indica mis otras habilidades.

—Será _mejor_ que no elijan a Traffy –dijo Luffy obstinadamente.

—Aw, el hermano pequeño odia compartir tanto como el hermano mayor –dijo Marco, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ace y besando su mejilla.

— ¡No soy posesivo! –dijo Ace.

—Solo le gusta la atención –Haruta le susurró a Luffy, quien se rió.

— ¡Hey! –dijo Ace.

—Haruta, no molestes al novio del capitán, es malo para la moral de la familia –dijo Izo.

— ¡No soy así! –dijo Ace.

—Eres del tipo que le gusta la atención, me gusta que me necesiten –dijo Marco, dándole un abrazo.

—Tienes suerte de que te amo –murmuró Ace, dejando que su fuego estallara un poco irritado de todos modos, sabiendo que realmente no le haría daño a Marco.

—Entonces, ¿Estamos listos para esto? –preguntó Law.

—Depende, ¿Estás bien? Te desmayaste –dijo Izo, cruzando los brazos.

—Estoy bien –dijo Law lacónicamente.

—Simplemente se confía demasiado con la cosa de 'puedo controlar objetos y esa mierda' –dijo Ace.

—Puño de Fuego, recuerda que sé dónde duermes –dijo Law.

—Por favor recuerda que te cocinaré si intentas algo –contestó Ace.

— ¡Ace, no cocines a mi novio! –Luffy se quejó.

— ¡Él comenzó!

—Tú me insultaste primero –dijo Law.

—Voy con Law en esto –dijo Izo.

—Parece que sí –Haruta estuvo de acuerdo cuando Marco y Luffy pusieron los ojos en blanco y mantuvieron a sus novios separados para evitar que pelearan.

—Creo que deberíamos llamarlos Sanji y Zoro dos-punto-oh: esta vez sin tensión sexual –dijo Sabo.

— ¿Por qué me gustaría el Delgaducho de allí? –exigió Ace, solo para de repente esquivar un golpe de Luffy. — ¡Hey!

— ¡Me gusta como se ve! –espetó Luffy. Law se sonrojó, pareciendo sorprendido.

—Vale, vale, nadie pelea… –Marco suspiró, separando a los hermanos. —Vamos, empezaremos pronto.

Donde los Piratas de Big Mom, Pekoms no le dijo a nadie en particular: —Estas personas me asustan…

.o.o.o.

—Luffy-ya, deja de reírte tan fuerte. Ellos ya están molestos por perder –dijo Law.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Quiero decir, primero, ¡Mira las miradas en sus caras! –gritó Luffy mientras los piratas de Big Mom seguían aturdidos la victoria instantánea de Law a través de la teletransportación. —Y segundo, ¡Ni si quiera lo dices en serio!

—Cierto –admitió Law. —Aún así, deberías despejar el campo para la tercera ronda.

— ¡Eso fue rastrero! –gritó uno de sus ponente. Law le levantó el dedo medio, ya alejándose u ni siquiera se dio la vuelta cuando hizo el gesto por encima de su hombro.

— ¡Solo estás celoso! ¡Nyeh! –dijo Luffy, haciendo una mueca antes de abrazar-taclear a Law por detrás.

— ¡Gracias por eso! –siseó Law con enojo, apenas logrando evitar plantar el rostro en el suelo agarrando el brazo de Jinbei.

—Shishishi, ¡Mi error! –dijo Luffy. — ¡Gracias por estar ahí, Jinbei!

—De nada –dijo Jinbei, ayudando a Law a retirar al capitán más joven de su espalda. —Por favor ten cuidado con tu aliado. Vas a romperle la espalda algún día.

—Sigo diciéndole eso. Nunca se le pega –suspiró Law.

—Oh, ¡Pero es lindo! –bromeó Izo.

—Sí, ¡Dile eso a mi columna vertebrar! –se quejó Law, solo para suavizarse inmediatamente una fracción cuando Luffy le dio un abrazo normal. —…Ninguno vio nada.

—Por supuesto –Jinbei se rió entre dientes. —Luffy, ¿Sabes dónde está Sabo? Los otros Piratas del Sol lo están buscando.

—Oh, ¿Es hora de que ustedes lo amenacen? –preguntó Luffy.

— ¿Lo sabes? –preguntó Jinbei, riendo.

—Muchos de nosotros hicimos apuestas. Creo que Usopp acaba de ganar –dijo Law. —Lo manejaremos después de los juegos.

—Bueno, Marco, estas dentro –dijo Ace cuando el miembro principal de los representantes de los piratas de Big Mom entró en el ring.

—Solo recuerda –dijo Vista. —No solo tienes que ganarle—tienes que _aplastarlo_.

Marco sonrió y rodó los hombros.

—Finalmente, yoi. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando esto.

.o.o.o.

_Cinco minutos después_

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Ace. —Solo estoy viendo l pelea.

—No podrías verte más ardiente y molesto si lo intentaras –dijo Haruta.

— ¿Y? Encuentro esto… muy… muy atractivo –dijo Ace, con los ojos atentamente siguiendo a Marco mientras barría a su oponente con un ala en llamas.

—Y se ha ido –Nami suspiró cuando Sabo puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó los dedos frente a la cara de Ace, haciendo que su hermano retrocediera y también intentara golpearlo antes de que Luffy interviniera.

— ¡No hagas eso! –Ace se quejó mientras Luffy bajaba su brazo.

—Estabas hipnotizado por el plumaje de tu novio. Te estaba sacando de eso –dijo Sabo completamente inexpresivo. Namur comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? –exigió Ace, tirando a Luffy de vuelta a su asiento con Chopper, Law, Bepo y Shirahoshi.

— ¿Porque es verdad? –preguntó Nami.

—Tu hermano está… muy concentrado –dijo Shirahoshi.

—Ace es un rarito –dijo Law ociosamente mientras Bepo, quien atrapó a Luffy, lo ponía de nuevo en la saliente.

— ¡Escuche eso! –gritó Ace.

— ¡Todavía no me importa! –respondió Law, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Luffy.

—Traffy, se amable.

—Nunca soy amable, Luffy-ya –dijo Law.

—Estás abrazando a tu novio, un oso polar esponjoso y a un pequeño ciervo –dijo Luffy. —Mientras que estamos en una saliente para poder relajarnos con una princesa sirena. Tu fama de 'rawr, soy aterrador y raro' murió hace mucho tiempo, Traffy.

Law lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que Chopper, Bepo y Shirahoshi se estremecieran.

—Creo que todavía es muy aterrador –ofreció Shirahoshi.

—Gracias –dijo Law con sinceridad.

— ¡Raro! –gritó Ace. Law le levantó el dedo de en medio.

—Este obtiene demasiados dedos medios, ¿Huh? –preguntó Izo.

—Es su distintivo –dijo Nami, encogiéndose de hombros. —Como Sabo inclinando su sombrero o Franky gritando Super o Sanji profesando su amor a cualquier mujer que conozca.

—Tu cocinero es extraño –dijo Izo, antes de fruncir el ceño. — ¡Eso fue un golpe bajo, maldito bastardo! ¡Marco, rompe a ese maldito tramposo ya por la mitad!

—Alguien está sediento de sangre –dijo Robin.

—Izo se ve atrapado en el calor del momento con facilidad –estuvo de acuerdo Jozu.

—Bueno, ¡Está jugando con él de todos modos! –Izo de quejó.

—Vamos, vamos, estoy seguro de que Marco solo está haciendo un punto –dijo Bentham.

— ¿Qué puede completamente aplastar a este imbécil? –preguntó Koala.

—Y solo es porque no tiene ganas –dijo Ace, sonriendo.

—…Voy a preguntarle a Jinbei… ya sabes, si hay algún a prueba de fuego para que ustedes dos estén solos después de esto –dijo Koala lentamente.

—Buena suerte con eso –dijo Sabo.

— ¡No somos así de malos! –dijo Ace. Cada uno de los piratas le dio una mirada poco impresionada. —Vale… nosotros… ¿Lo somos?

—Sí –dijo Penguin.

—Por desgracia –agregó Sanji. —Como la tripulación del _Scalpel_ continúa diciéndotelo: transferencia de calor.

—Los odio a todos –declaró Ace.

—Quédate quieta, la habitación de Marco es perfectamente a prueba de fuego –dijo Izo, tomando el brazo de Koala. — los Zoans les gusta dormir en forma animal a veces y bueno…

— ¿No quiere prenderle fuego a su 'nido'? –Koala preguntó secamente, sentándose de nuevo.

—Espera, entonces, ¿Por qué ustedes dos nunca han follado allí? –preguntó Sabo acusadoramente.

— ¿Porque todas nuestras citas de cuando estaba en el East Blue fueron con chaperones y fue más fácil follar en un armario o en la playa? –preguntó Ace.

—Espera… ¿Fue por eso que había todos eso fragmentos de vidrio en el Red Trident? –Sabo preguntó, encogiéndose.

—Tal vez –dijo Ace, volviéndose rojo brillante cuando Marco sacó a su oponente del ring casi como una ocurrencia tardía. — ¡Sí! ¡Finalmente!

—Lo diré –dijo Haruta.

Shirahoshi ayudó a Luffy, Chopper, Bepo y Law a salir de la saliente mientras todos los demás corrían para felicitar a Marco.

—Buen trabajo –dijo Law cuando Marco fue asaltado por sus hermanos.

—Gracias –dijo Marco.

—Eso. Fue. Increíble –agregó Luffy mientras Ace finalmente consiguió su turno y casi tacleó a Marco con un abrazo demasiado entusiasta.

—Nos da una buena barra para alcanzar –dijo Law.

—Fiesta ahora, conspiración más tarde –dijo Luffy, golpeando la cabeza de Law.

—Si tú insistes—vale, ¡Consíganse una habitación! –demandó Law cuando Ace y Marco empezaron a besarse.

—Vamos –dijo Izo, tomando a los capitanes más jóvenes por los hombros. —Vamos a charlar con Pekoms, terminemos esto.

—Cualquier cosa para no ver esto –murmuró Luffy gruñonamente.

La tortuga–león Mink se veía nerviosa cuando su cohorte—muy golpeado—fue arrastrado a su barco.

—A Mamá no le va a gustar esto…

—No es nuestro problema –dijo Law.

—Sabes que va a tenerlos como objetivo tan pronto como te alejes del Fénix, ¿Verdad? –señaló Pekoms.

—Nos las arreglaremos –dijo Luffy con confianza.

Jozu asintió con la cabeza.

—Y recuerda, persigue a nuestros aliados sin una buena razón y lo descubriremos. Al igual que Shanks el Pelirrojo.

—A Mamá no está preocupada por ese tipo de cosas –dijo Pekoms, agitando una pata. —Tiene que haber algo rentable en ello. Meterse con sus lunáticos solo para recuperarte no lo es.

Luffy, Law y Jozu compartieron una mirada. Luffy se encogió de hombros,

—Lo tomamos.

—Bueno. Um… un placer hacer negocios contigo. Capitán Law… ¿Puedo hablar con su compañero de tripulación.

— ¿Qué? –pregunto Law.

—Mi compañero Mink. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he visto uno –dijo Pekoms.

—Supongo que sí, si Bepo está bien con eso –dijo Law, encogiéndose de hombros mientras saludaba a Bepo. —Molesto y tendremos problemas.

—No, no, solo quiero hablar sobre Zou con alguien que lo conoce –dijo Pekoms.

—Oh, sí, la isla con gente animal como Bepo –dijo Luffy —…Tenemos que ir, Traffy.

—Revisaré –dijo Law, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Zou es un buen lugar –dijo Jozu. —Fui una vez cuando era niño.

—Realmente lo es –dijo Pekoms cuando Bepo finalmente llegó. —Hola, compañero Mink, ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿…Bien? –ofreció Bepo, dándole a Law una mirada que claramente comunicaba que no sabía para qué estaba aquí.

— ¡Genial! –dijo Pekoms. — ¿Cuánto tiempo desde que has estado en casa?

—Oh, mucho tiempo. Diez años –dijo Bepo.

—Maldición, esperaba que tuvieras noticias… –dijo Pekoms. Luffy, Law y Jozu los dejaron, reuniéndose con algunos de sus compañeros de tripulación.

— ¿Los tortolos se escaparon? –Jozu preguntó.

—Sí, volvieron al barco con Izo –dijo Haruta. —Quería cambiarse de ropa para la fiesta.

—Bueno, esperemos que Ace y Marco no se pierdan la fiesta –dijo Luffy.

— ¿Esa es una opción? –preguntó Luffy.

Luffy y Usopp lo miraron para hacerle saber que no era gracioso.

—Y no te preocupes, Sanji fue con los otros cocineros, les dirá cuanto comes –dijo Usopp, y le dio un codazo a Luffy en broma.

— ¡Genial! ¡Odio tener hambre! ¡O tener que compartir! –dijo Luffy.

—Puedes decir eso de nuevo –dijo Law.

Estuvieron por unos minutos, solo para ser interrumpidos cuando un Izu nervioso, ahora vestido con un kimono más adornado, regresó.

— ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Izo.

—No mucho. Simplemente olvidé… cuando las cosas se calientan, esos dos… se calientan –dijo Izo.

—Oh Dios. ¿Qué tan meloso se puso esta vez? –preguntó Usopp, apretando donde estaba su corazón.

—Fue literalmente doloroso –dijo Izo, abanicándose. —Los juegos de palabras. ¡Los _juegos de palabras con temperatura_!

—Ugh, odio que hagan eso –suspiró Luffy.

—Es como si se pusieran tan calientes que sus cerebros se derritieron hasta joderse –dijo Jozu.

— ¿Eso es una cosa? –Luffy le preguntó a Law.

―Sí; se llaman _piojos_ –dijo Law con sarcasmo. Luffy le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. ―Tú preguntaste.

―Y tú fuiste un idiota –respondió Luffy ―…Todavía mejor que esa vez que Ace estaba alegré y llamó a Marco 'pájaro bonito'. ¿Recuerdas eso, Haruta?

―Hombre, no sabía si Marco iba a sacarle los ojos o qué durante unos segundos… –Haruta se rió. ―Y luego se besaron durante unos die minutos. Los raritos.

―Todos los mejores piratas son raritos. Mira a los dos buenos Emperadores; Shanks es un animal fiestero y nuestro viejo tenía más de mil hijos –dijo Jozu.

―Entonces, ¿Nuestros hermanos demasiado involucrados entre sí es una señal de que están destinados a la grandeza? –preguntó Izo.

― ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Luffy.

―Eh, compraré eso –dijo Usopp. ―Los malos juegos de palabras por el bien de insinuaciones no son una rareza horrible de tener. A quién le importa si los juegos de palabreas son criminales, somos piratas.

― ¡Exacto! –dijo Luffy ―…Aunque sigue siendo incómodo.

―Oh, definitivamente –estuvo de acuerdo Law.

.o.o.o.

― ¿Estás bien? –Koala preguntó.

―Sabes, después de que el noveno Pirata del Sol te da un regaño que ya sabes que vas a tener comienzas a entumecerte –bromeó Sabo.

―Oh, por favor, no –se quejó Koala.

― ¡Estoy bien! –Sabo se rió. ―La mayor parte de esto es lo mismo que le dije a Law sobre Luffy, de todos modos.

― ¿Incluso la cosa de ahogarlo? –preguntó Hatchan.

―Law es un Usuario de Fruta, las amenazas de ahogarlo fueron las primeras que Shanks y yo cubrimos –dijo Sabo. ―Aunque no teníamos nada relacionado con las anemonas, esas fueron geniales.

―Conozco la vida del océano –Sham, el gyojin ballena asesina, se jactó.

― ¡Las anguilas eléctricas hubieran sido mejores! –argumentó Aladdin.

―No, ¡_No lo serían_! –dijo Koala.

― ¿Cuánta carga tienen? –preguntó Sabo.

― ¡Deja de participar! –Koala le dijo.

―Oh, vamos, ¡Es divertido! –dijo Sabo, silbando cuando Koala lo agarró por la oreja.

―…Creo que ella tiene esto –dijo un Pirata del Sol.

―Y Jinbei va a estar con ellos de todos modos, así que… –admitió Hatchan.

―Koala, tu novio pasa, suéltalo –dijo Aladdin.

―Oh. Bien –dijo Koala, dejando que Sabo se fuera y cayendo en su regazo. ―Entonces, Jinbei, vendrás con nosotros, ¿Verdad?

―Con Big Mom fuera, parece que sí –acordó Jinbei.

― ¿Prefieres dormir en un barco o submarino? –preguntó Sabo.

― ¿Hay algún razonamiento para quien va a dónde? –preguntó Jinbei.

―En realidad no –admitió Koala. ―Todo el mundo va a donde quiere.

―Hmm. Tendré que analizar ambos, entonces –dijo Jinbe. ―Tomaré una decisión adecuada.

.o.o.o.

―Eso fue bueno –jadeó Ace.

―Sí –dijo Marco, apoyándose en un brazo y dejando que sus ojos recorrieran el cuerpo de Ace. ―No tiene idea de cuánto quiero mantenerte aquí.

― ¿Como si yo no quisiera hacerlo? –preguntó Ace. ―Soy un D, podemos ser bastante egoístas.

―Bueno, te amo Puño de Fuego, pero no estoy lo suficientemente loco como para trabajar para el demente de tu hermano –dijo Marco.

—Nah, eso está bien. a veces _yo_ no me siento lo suficientemente loco como para trabajar para él –dijo Ace.

— ¿Oh? –preguntó Marco, sonriendo. —Bueno, entonces siempre hay una apertura—

—Dije a_ veces_, cerebro de pájaro –dijo Ace, rodando los ojos.

—Hey, algunos pájaros son increíblemente inteligentes –protestó Marco, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Ace, observando cómo los mechones se convertían en llamas roas mientras él convocaba fuego azul en su propia mano.

— ¿El Fénix es uno de ellos? Quiero decir, te curas instantáneamente, ¿Los fénix si quiera necesitan desarrollar un _instinto de supervivencia básico_? –preguntó Ace.

Marco tiró de su cabello un poco.

—Los fénix son bastantes inteligentes, déjalo ahí.

—Lo pensaré. Pero no me uniré a tu tripulación –dijo Ace.

—Lástima –dijo Marco. —Pero viviré con eso.

—Quiero verlo –confesó Ace. —Raftel. One Piece. Quiero saber qué tenía él que lo escondió tan bien.

—También tengo curiosidad –admitió Marco. —Será un tesoro interesante, eso es seguro.

— ¿Por qué nunca lo intentó Barbablanca? –preguntó Ace.

—No lo quería. Tenía todo lo que quería –dijo Marco, sonriendo suavemente. —Su familia.

—Tipo afortunado, consiguiendo su sueño así. Manteniéndolo –dijo Ace.

— ¿Y qué harás después de que tu tripulación encuentre Raftel y el One Piece? ¿Cuándo Luffy sea el Rey de los Piratas? –preguntó Marco.

— ¿Realmente crees que es un cuándo? –preguntó Ace.

—No creo que haya nada que los detenga, solo los retrasarían de vez en cuando –dijo Marco. —Pero no me contestaste.

—Es difícil de decir, algunas cosas hacen que suene como su el mundo se está incendiando más y más cada día. Pero después de que lo encontremos, tal vez… tal vez luego pueda volver para quedarme –dijo Ace. —Contigo.

—Tienes que ayudar a tu familia primero. Lo entiendo –dijo Marco.

—No es solo eso –dijo Ace. —Tú… tú eres _Marco el Fénix_. Eres uno de los piratas más fuertes del mundo y necesito demostrar que puedo estar a tu lado, de verdad.

—Ya puedes –dijo Marco. —Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, y la fuerza no tiene nada que ver con eso. _Yo_ te quiero allí. Eso es lo que importa.

Ace se sonrojo profundamente y Marco sacudió su cabeza.

—Sé que no te ves así –agregó Marco. —Pero yo sí. Estaré esperando hasta que encuentres el One Piece… y haré que te quedes.

Besó a Ace suavemente antes de retroceder.

—Ahora. Tenemos una fiesta a la que ir, yoi.

.o.o.o.

Luffy frunció el ceño. Se dirigieron de regreso a sus barcos para prepararse para la fiesta, pero Law tardaba una eternidad. ¿Y si las otras personas se comían la mejor carne?

— ¡Traffy! –gritó, vagando por el _Scalpel_ después de realizar una búsqueda completa en el _Sunny_. — ¡Venga! ¡Tenemos que llegar a la fiesta!

Un fuerte _shhh_ vino de las sala de comunicaciones. Luffy saltó dentro.

— ¡Hola, Traffy!

Law señaló el caracol con una mirada molesta, cubriendo el altavoz. Oh, él estaba hablando con alguien.

— ¿Qué pasa? –Luffy preguntó en voz baja.

Law parecía preocupado.

—Es Cora-san.

— ¿Tu papá? –preguntó Luffy.

Law asintió, pareciendo que iba a colgar en cualquier momento.

Luffy quiere sacudir la cabeza. Law podría ser tan tonto a veces. Cogió el auricular.

— ¡Este es Monkey D. Luffy! ¡Voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas!

— ¡Luffy-ya! –siseó Law.

—…Este es Donquixote Rocinante y podría haber jurado que estaba hablando con mi hijo.

—Sí, Traffy está aquí –dijo Luffy. — ¿Qué deseas?

— ¡Dame eso! –dijo Law, intentando tomar el auricular.

Luffy dio un paso atrás.

—No.

— ¡Luffy-ya, este no es el momento! –dijo Law.

— ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Hola papá de Law!

— _¡Luffy-ya!_

— ¡Dejen de pelear! –espetó el papá de Law.

Huh, el papá de Law realmente sonaba como un papá. Le recordaba a Benn.

—…Nuestra culpa –ofreció Luffy. Ignoró el agarre que tenía Law en la parte delantera de su camisa.

—Lo siento, Cora-san –dijo Law, lanzándole una mirada furiosa a Luffy. —_Luffy-ya…_

Luffy se encogió de hombros, disculpándose. Law puso los ojos en blanco y le soltó la camisa. Luffy se dejó caer en la silla junto a él para que pudieran compartir el auricular.

— ¿Dónde estábamos? –preguntó Law.

—Kuzan y yo esperábamos encontrarnos contigo. Tuve una idea mutuamente beneficios de sacar a Doffy y aumentar la reputación de su tripulación… ¿Sus tripulaciones? ¿Son dos tripulaciones o una?

—Uh… –dijo Luffy.

—Sí –dijo Law.

Los ojos del caracol se ensancharon especulativamente.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—Sí, lo es, Cora-san –dijo Law. —Yo respondí que sí.

—Quizás debamos revisarlo –admitió Luffy.

—Sí, más tarde –dijo Law. — ¿Dónde quieres encontrarte?

—Estaba pensando… espera, ¿De qué lado de Grand Line estás?

Law palideció.

—Dame un segundo. Volveremos a llamar.

Luffy frunció el ceño cuando Law colgó.

— ¿…Qué fue eso?

— ¿Le decimos?

—Que estamos en Nuevo Mundo, claro –dijo Luffy. — Grand Line es un lugar grande, no es como si eso vaya a dejar que nos atrapen… oh.

Law asintió.

— ¿Y si es una trampa?

Luffy se levantó y abrazó Law, quien apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Luffy.

—Vale, Traffy, explica.

—Esto podrí ser un gran error –dijo Law. —Cora-san… mi padre es un espía. Esto, ellos dejando los Marines… podría ser una trampa. Fingió ser pirata durante unos años antes.

—Traffy, piensa. Eres inteligente, así que piensa –dijo Luffy, acariciando su cabello. —Y dime: ¿Tu papá te mentiría _así_?

Podía ver a Law trabajar a través de eso, pero Luffy ya sabía la respuesta.

—No –dijo Law. —Así no.

— ¡Entonces vamos a ver lo que quieren! –dijo Luffy alegremente. — ¡No haya problema!

—Luffy-ya, no puedo simplemente arrastrar todos a mis asuntos personales –dijo Law.

—Claro que puedes. Un grupo de nosotros nos arrastramos tras de Ace por Marineford, ¿No? –preguntó Luffy. —Rayos, te arrastré eso, ¡Necesitas emparejar!

—Emparejar no es una frase correcta –Law se rió entre dientes. —Tomar mi turno, ¿Tal vez?

—Claro, ¡Eso! –dijo Luffy. —Además, ¡Tienen ideas sobre cómo enfrentar a Mingo!

—Cierto –dijo Law, volviendo a marcar. —Estamos en Nuevo Mundo.

— ¿Cerca de Grand Line o no? Bueno, en realidad, solo nombra un lugar al que puedas llegar, Kuzan puede ir en bicicleta a casi cualquier lugar –dijo el padre de Law.

— ¿…Está uno de nuestros navegantes a bordo? –preguntó Luffy.

—Nami está en el bar –dijo Law.

Luffy se asomó hacia el pasillo.

— ¡NAMI, TE NECESITMOS AQUÍ!

—Gracias, mi oídos necesitaban eso –dijo Law.

—Me perdonaras –dijo Luffy. Law frunció el ceño cuando apareció Nami. —Hey, Nami, ¿A dónde podemos llegar pronto? ¡Tenemos una reunión que hacer!

.o.o.o.

—Buena despedida –dijo Marco cuando la fiesta comenzó a calmarse.

—Luffy obtuvo toda l comida, Nami el dinero, Sanji tuvo que echarse al agua por las mujeres ardientes… sí, todos están felices –estuvo de acuerdo Ace, apoyándose en su costado.

—Lo diré. Sabía que ustedes, mocosos, estrían bien.

Ace gimió.

— ¿Cuándo regresaste?

Rayleigh sonrió burlonamente.

—Justo hora. Llegó a tiempo para la comida gratis, gracias a dios.

—Me pregunta dónde estabas –dijo Marco.

—Tenía que dejar que esos mocosos se encargaran de sus propios asuntos eventualmente. Tengo que sacar a los polluelos de su nido, usando una metáfora que podrías entender mejor –meditó Rayleigh.

Marco enarcó las cejar y miró Ace.

—Puedo ver por qué siempre quisiste alejarte de él.

—Bueno, eso y todo el 'lanzarme a la boca de un Rey Marino' –murmuró Ace. — ¿Como llegaste aquí, viejo bastardo?

—Nadé –dijo Rayleigh. —Sabes, uno de estos días haré que recuerden esto.

—Lo haremos –suspiró Ace. —Entonces, ¿Vienes decir adiós?

— ¡Carajo, no! –Rayleigh se rió. — ¡Bien a ver si puedo ponerme a trabajar para restaurar ese barco _Noah_! ¡Es una belleza!

—…Viniste a decir adiós –dijo Ace, sonriendo. Esquivó un golpe de Rayleigh. — ¡Hey!

— ¡Soy el temido Rey Oscuro, mocoso, no un viejo sentimental! –Rayleigh lo regañó. —Ahora, si me disculpan, necesito que algunos de los alumnos más sensatos me ayuden con Neptune para poder echarle un vistazo a ese barco. ¡Hasta luego, mocoso, pájaro!

—…Lo odio tanto –Ace se rió.

— ¿Era Silvers Rayleigh? –preguntó Jinbei, acercándose a ellos.

—Sí. Quiere trabajar en _Noah_ para dejarle de enseñar a nuestra tripulación cualquier otra cosa. Gracias a Dios –dijo Ace.

— ¿Quieres dejar pasar más de su tutela? –preguntó Jinbei.

—Él hizo que un Rey Marino se comiera a Ace –dijo Marco.

—…Bueno, muy bien, entonces –dijo Jinbei. —Eso suena… como algo que hay que evitar.

—Vamos a divertirnos viéndote acostumbrándote a nosotros –dijo Ace, riendo.

—Espero actualizaciones –se rió Marco.

Jinbei parecía un poco preocupado. Ace se dio cuenta lentamente de que él no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo y se echó a reír. Jinbei le dio una mirada extraña y se fue.

—Mejor ve por tu nuevo compañero, explícale –dijo Marco.

—Sí, mejor. ¡Jinbei, espera! –llamó Ace. —Hey, en caso de que no nos veamos antes de irnos.

Le dio a Marco un beso rápido.

—Adiós, _Capitán_ Marco.

Marco miró fijamente a Ace mientras corría tras Jinbei.

—Mierda. ¿No pueden encontrar el One Piece lo suficientemente rápido…?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Esta cosa cambio ocho veces mientras lo escribía. Como que, Sabo y Koala tenían un papel más importante, pero todo era muy repetitivo, así que lo reduje.

Próximamente: ¡La cruzada de Kuzan y Cora-san! ¡Es decir, lo que esos dos han estado haciendo durante el año del timeskip!

**Notas del traductor:**

¡Feliz aniversario! Hace unos días se cumplió un año desde que traduzco esta serie. Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, por acompañarme hasta ahora y espero que lo sigan hacendo con lo que resta del fic;;; [Todavía nos quedan otras 14 partes *suda*]

Y ya saben: Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar~

_No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como _Kereea _en Ao3._


End file.
